Una vida con los Uchiha
by Belsie Uchiha
Summary: La vida de Naruto al cuidado de Mikoto e Itachi y el pequeño doncel Sasuke.
1. Masacre Uchiha

En esta historia, para que quede claro, Naruto lleva una buena relación con Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke porque Mikoto e Itachi le hicieron el juramento a ella antes de morir que cuidarían de Naruto por sobre todo.

Estaba avanzada la noche, sólo quedaron vivos de esa masacre 3 Uchiha's que de casualidad estaban de visita en casa de un kitsune que estaba castigado por hacer bromas a los ambu y a la policía.

EN CASA DE NARUTO

_Sentados en la sala tomando leche, te y galletas que había preparado Mikoto se encontraba ella y sus dos hijos. Mikoto e Itachi sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en el barrio en ese momento ya que eran parte de la negociación para detener las ambiciones del clan pero encontraron la mejor salida en lo que propuso el hokage que era cuidar por esa noche que Naruto no se saliera de su casa mientras durara la masacre._

Itachi: esta vez te superaste a ti mismo Naruto, solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir hacer un ataque simultaneo a los cuarteles ambu y policial para hacerlos ver como si hubieran pasado por un gallinero. –Dijo este comiendo un poco de su galleta

Naruto: pero ellos se lo buscaron al decirme gallito

Mikoto: a pesar de ser divertido, no puedes estar haciendo esas bromas tan pesadas Naruto o es por otro motivo que lo estás haciendo, hace poco no eras así.

Naruto: teme te recuerdas de aquella casa cerca de los terrenos Uchiha que encontramos.

Sasuke: si dobe, la que tenía ese raro sello de sangre

Mikoto: no me digas que la encontraste – deteniéndose de beber su taza de té

Se referían a la casa de los padres de Naruto donde se encontraban ocultos su fortuna y legado solo podían entrar con una combinación de sangres a esa casa.

Naruto: lo más increíble que encontré en la casa de mis padres fue el diario de bromas de mi madre

Mikoto: entonces piensas retomar la misión de tu madre como la de tu tía-abuela

Naruto: exacto! Como el tercer portador del zorro de nueve colas y heredero de los Uzumaki me puse la tarea de ser el Kage más bromista de la historia

Itachi: lo de bromista te lo creo pero has de esforzarte demasiado para ser hokage

Naruto: cierto pero para eso hay tiempo

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Hiruzen: Ya terminaste con el encargo?

Shisui: Si, solo quedaron vivos los que tienen los ojos especiales

Hiruzen: Enhorabuena, lamento haberles hecho pasar esto pero ya no nos dejaron otro remedio o la catástrofe hubiera sido peor

Shisui: tiene razón, entonces ¿voy en busca de Obito?

Hiruzen: si, tienes 3 misiones a partir de hoy: asesinar a Obito Uchiha, ayudar a desmantelar la organización Akatsuki y proteger el territorio de Ushiogakure no Sato.

Shisui: entendido señor, pero tengo su palabra de que no pondrá a ninguna de esas 3 personas en el plan de crianza?

Hiruzen: no te preocupes de ello, saldrá todo bien.

En ese momento Shisui hace una reverencia al Hokage y se desvanece en una nube de humo

Hiruzen: Bueno, es hora de avisar al consejo de todo esto. – dijo en un susurro fumando su pipa

Jiraiya: Buenas noches maestro – dijo entrando por medio de la ventana

Hiruzen: buenas noches Jiraiya, ya te enteraste que tu ahijado se volvió la copia de su madre

Jiraiya: si, sus habilidades son buenas, si estoy en lo correcto pueda ser que sea bueno también con los sellos

Hiruzen: bueno, esperemos entonces a que salga de la academia para instruirlo tanto en eso como en esgrima, vamos a la sala del consejo


	2. Nueva entrenadora

Sorry por tardar, pero estuve ocupada. En esta historia los ojos especiales que se mencionan son los de Itachi, Sasuke y Mikoto, además que al que estaba protegiendo del plan de crianza era a Kakashi, Sasuke y Mikoto. Bueno, vamos a la historia

EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO DE KONOHA

Koharu: ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESE CHICO NO ES PELIGROSO!

Hiruzen: Cálmate Koharu, no me has dejado terminar. En el testamento de Kushina Usumaki si bien se acuerdan que era sobrina de Mito Senju dice claramente que ella delegó en ciertas personas de esta aldea la defensa de su propia aldea y que serían embajadores entre ambas. A mí ni me incluyo en la defensa de nada, solo la obligación de disponer 1 escuadrón ambu para la protección de esas personas.

Homura: Entonces tanto el niño como los Uchiha's son intocables por ese testamento?

Jiraiya: No solo ellos, son 8 clanes ninja los que están protegidos por ese testamento pero el problema es que tienen muchas obligaciones los defendidos dentro de esos clanes, ya que son solo contados los protegidos dentro de esos clanes.

Danzou: Pero de ser esos 9 clanes los protegidos equivale a la mitad de la fuerza shinobi que contamos

Hiruzen: Estas en lo correcto pero es parte de las leyes de fundación de la aldea que mientras no se pueda mantener la aldea Remolino debemos entregarles la mitad de todo lo que nos pertenece porque ellos nos brindaron mucho de su conocimiento y fuerza militar mientras nos establecíamos. Es una vieja deuda de los Senju.

Hiashi: Bueno con todo esto, como nos afecta al resto.

Hiruzen: Desde todo punto de vista el asunto del niño con sus actividades (que me recuerdan a un par de kunoichis muy estimadas por el pueblo) (solo eran bromistas), solo se le pueden dar castigos de los cuales me hare cargo, del asunto Uchiha espero tu veredicto Mikoto por ser ustedes los implicados directamente

Mikoto: Shisui no es un traidor, debido a que entre los juramentos hechos cuando un Uchiha llega a la adultez es la de defender y mantener buenas relaciones con el clan Usumaki por lo cual el resto del clan estaba en desobediencia de esa parte del juramento cuyo castigo es la muerte del miembro.

Danzou: Y porque hasta ahora se da esto?

Mikoto: Debido a que antes nosotros siempre procuramos una relación cordial con Mito y Kushina.

Shikaku: Quien dio la orden de ejecución?

Mikoto: Fue Itachi quien la dio, con mi respaldo

Inoichi: Cómo tuvieron el poder de hacerlo?

Mikoto: son leyes internas del clan

EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA

Naruto: Oe teme, que crees que vayan a hacer al final con mi apartamento, pues por lo que vimos es mejor la casa de mis padres.

Itachi: Si quieres mudarte allí deberías de tener protección 24 horas al dia por ser pequeño.

Sasuke: Solo a ti se te ocurriría mudarte a vivir a la casa del yondaime, sería un riesgo enorme dejarte solo allí

Naruto: mmmm, y que tal si ustedes se mudan conmigo, la casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos.

Itachi: No naruto, por ser miembros de clanes no debemos mudarnos a vivir a territorios de otros clanes.

…: Puede hacerse algo pero es una jugada difícil

Itachi: Nombre y asunto que te trae por aquí?

…: Me llamo Ayanami y me estabas esperando pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo.

Es tan alta como Itachi, con un cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, la figura de un perfecto reloj de arena, la tez blanca como la nieve que destacan sus ojos purpuras y labios rojos como la sangre. Su vestimenta consiste en una minifalda verde con un top negro que solo le cubren los senos enormes que tiene (en poco tiempo puede competir contra Tsunade) y una gabardina abierta que le cubre la mitad de la minifalda, a la altura de su cadera parece guardar su equipo shinobi y una katana enfundada.

Itachi: vaya que es oportuna señorita

Ayanami: siempre – mirando a los niños- Chicos vamos al consejo, e itachi llama al cuarteto maravilla

Itachi: como guste

Naruto: quienes son el cuarteto maravilla?

Ayanami: es un cuarteto de niños muy fuertes que se saben un par de trucos que les puede servir, estoy segura que a la larga serán más fuertes que ellos y Sasuke te cuento que uno de ellos es un doncel así que no te permitas ser menos que ese tonto.

Niños: Hai

Se fueron caminando hacia la torre para dar tiempo a Itachi de buscar a Yamato, Kakashi, Gai e Iruka. Una vez llegaron Ayanami les hizo un saludo con la cabeza y entraron escabulléndose de los ojos curiosos. Cuando se van acercando a la sala de reuniones Ayanami abrió su mano donde se miraba una flor y le dice:

Ayanami: Si no quieres que te desfigure el rostro y que te deje en el hospital por 3 meses Jiraiya mas te vale abrirme la puerta.

En ese momento se ve al "todopoderoso saninn" abriendo una puerta y de rodillas pidiendo disculpas y piedad a esta adolescente.

Jiraiya: ¡por favor fue solo un error! No pensé que fuera usted la que estaba allí, de haber sabido nunca hubiera entrado en esas aguas termales.

Ayanami: déjame pensar tu justo castigo – dice con los brazos cruzados – Jiraiya levanta la cabeza

El saninn levanta la cabeza para recibir una patada que lo deja sangrando en la esquina de la sala.

Jiraiya: gracias por su clemencia señorita

Ayanami: Ni creas que he terminado contigo pero te necesito aquí y ahora consciente y con capacidad de hablar

Jiraiya: entendido

Ayanami: Hola a todos, vengo a darles un aviso, soy la tutora de la generación de la cuarta guerra shinobi, entiéndase que pobres los que van a ser mis alumnos pues sufrirán lo indecible por mis bellas manos. Hiashi, que preparen sus cosas tus hijas y sobrino, Mikoto, despedite por una temporada de tus hijos, Hiruzen Homura Koharu, se vienen sus nietos, Tsume, se viene tu hijo, Shibi, informa a tu hijo, me llevo al ino-shika-cho de esta generación, Danzou necesito a tu pintor. Mañana antes de aislarlos iré a la academia a buscar talento entre los civiles.

Shibi: Donde será el lugar donde los dejemos?

Ayanami: Eso no lo sé, Naruto esa será tu primera misión, guiarnos a todos a encontrar un lugar seguro en los alrededores de Konoha y que nadie nos detecte por el lapso de 6 meses contínuos, recuerda que somos 18 personas mínimo que debemos desaparecer de todos inclusive de la técnica especial del Hokague.

Inoichi: Los elementos adicionales? Recuerde que son niños entre 8 y 10 años.

Ayanami: Los dejaré aptos para sobrevivir una guerra que puede durar meses una sola misión solo confiando entre ellos, me viene valiendo lo mismo la edad que tengan, cuando terminen mi entrenamiento todos estarán capacitados de ser shinobis rango S y su trabajo en equipo será capaz de vencer a los bijou.

Hiashi: está segura de eso, tiene elementos muy débiles para lograr esa hazaña en poco tiempo.

Ayanami: Ja, te cuento que este entrenamiento durara 7 años. Nunca subestimes el poder de ninguno de mis estudiantes, recuerda que el mas subestimado de todos los bijou es el de 1 cola y tiene la capacidad aunque no la inteligencia de derrotar al de 9 colas.

Hiruzen: Te llevas algunos adultos?

Ayanami: Por supuesto, me llevo al cuarteto maravilla y veamos en cuanto tiempo viene esta dama – saca otra flor de su gabardina y le dice a la flor – mataré a tu estudiante si no te presentas en Konoha en 1 semana pues ya es hora de ponernos a trabajar. – saca un lirio de su bolsillo y le dice- te quiero de científico y te indico el camino hacia la inmortalidad sin riesgo de perder tu cuerpo de forma definitiva, tienes 3 días o te destrozo el alma y hago polvo tu cuerpo.

Jiraiya: quieres al equipo saninn?

Ayanami: exacto y llamaré a un amigo que hice en este viaje pero después de un mes creo.

Jiraiya: quien será? Dijo sudando frio

Ayanami: pues quien más será sino Hanzo salamandra

Hiruzen: que Rikudo se apiade de las almas de esos pobres niños.

Ayanami: No te preocupes, todos van a sobrevivir, aunque no se en cuantos pedazos.

Naruto: entonces nos va a entrenar hasta estar al borde de la muerte?

Ayanami: piensa lo que quieras, tu sufriras más en tu entrenamiento que tus compañeros, pues te forzaré a tener un control de chackra superior al de los 3 sannins juntos.


	3. Los entrenamientos

Una vez salió el consejo de la sala, solo quedaron Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Naruto, Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Ayanami. Se mantenía un poco tenso el ambiente por la noticia tan seria que les informaron. Ayanami suspiró y paso la mirada por los 3 adultos presentes y les dijo:

Ayanami: es necesario hacerlo o pueden morir muchos inocentes de no lograrse este cometido, tengo un plan de entrenamiento intensivo para estos chicos de los cuales estaremos participando en la inicial 5 adultos.

Hiruzen: Cual es el plan de acción?

Ayanami: Sellado, kenjutsu, ninjutsu regular y medico, taijutsu, genjutsu ofensivo y defensivo, control de chackra, sigilo, velocidad, estrategia.

Mikoto: en serio van a trabajar todo eso en 6 meses hasta el punto de ser capaces de ser ambus? Será totalmente inhumano.

Ayanami: quien sabe, tal vez si, lo que hare es que cada instructor tiene una especialidad por lo tanto revisaré los puntos flojos de cada uno y allí decidiré quien es el maestro más apto para cada alumno. Nunca pondría a ningún Hyuga con Gai a entrenar taijutsu, los pondría talvez con Orochimaru a mejorar su ninjutsu. Seguro al Akimichi lo entrenará Hanzo para forzarlo a mejorar su velocidad, agilidad entre otras cosas.

Jiraiya: entonces a mi me pondrías a enseñarles a los que son nulos en sigilo o en sellado

Itachi: Cuales serían los maestros?

Ayanami: Me tienes a mí, a Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hanzo. Aprenderían de todos nosotros algo pero en tu caso, cuál es tu mayor debilidad?

Itachi: Ninjutsu medico y sellado para ser honesto.

Ayanami: Es sencillo entonces, aprenderás de Hanzo y Tsunade directamente.

Naruto: Como haré yo si mi único fuerte es el sigilo

Ayanami: Facil, serán 2 etapas, la primera con Hanzo, y la segunda conmigo

Sasuke: a mí que tortura me tocará?

Ayanami: Veamos, Jiraiya y Hanzo serían tus mentores. Se me olvidaba, ninguno firmara la convocatoria de su maestro, deben buscar la propia.

Hiruzen: al menos eso es un alivio.

6 MESES MAS TARDE EN LA MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE

Naruto: Vaya, al fin terminamos esa parte del entrenamiento, ya estaba agotado de tener que cazar en los bosques y eludir las trampas mortales de los sensei.

Sasuke: Ni que lo digas pero creo que seguiremos siendo torturados por esa mujer por mucho más tiempo.

Hinata: No estoy segura de que elemento nos tratará de enseñar ahora, ya nos dejo con un conocimiento equitativo a todos en todas las áreas shinobis.

Itachi: pero si se han dado cuenta no hemos trabajado en combinaciones de equipo, invocaciones, control avanzado de manejo de chackra y otras ramas no shinobis.

Ino: De ser así como sería que trabajaremos? (alumna de Orochimaru)

Ayanami: Es sencillo querida Ino, juntémonos en la sala de estar y les diré su nueva fase de entrenamiento

MAS TARDE EN LA SALA

Ayanami: Bueno, han de pensar que vamos a hacer de aquí en más con sus entrenamientos, incluyo a los viejos porque ya es hora de pulir habilidades.

Los sannin sudaron frio al escuchar eso.

Ayanami: Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, su tarea por 6 meses es penetrar en las bases ambu y raíz, hacerles bromas pesadas y no ser atrapados. Vale recordar que ellos estarán advertidos. Académicos, su reto es forzarse entre todos a rellenar este pergamino que mide su nivel de control de chackra, suerte para los que tienen doujutsus. Los intermedios deberán sobrevivir a una invocación de alto rango. Los viejos, entrenaran conmigo y Hanzo estás obligado a tener un hijo y a entrenarlo.

Orochimaru: Vaya agenda de trabajo. Los pequeños no tienen tan rígido el entrenamiento, porque solo eso?

Ayanami: eso es porque regresaran a sus casas a entrenar ellos a sus clanes y a los estudiantes de la academia, si es que soportan.

Konohamaru: quienes serán los líderes de misión?

Ayanami: quien me entregará los reportes y definirá el líder idóneo para cada situación serán Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto y Konohamaru.

Naruto: Algún motivo en particular?

Tsunade: Si bien te recuerdas su clan prepara lideres de guerra pero curiosamente todos los Hokagues han tenido su entrenamiento y han sido líderes de equipo igual que el líder del clan Usumaki. Es un secreto bien guardado que nadie puede ser kage en Konoha sin haber sido entrenado por ese clan y ser entrenado por otro kage.

Naruto: entonces debo de ser entrenado por usted, kakashi, y el sandaime?

Orochimaru: Ni tan exacto, serían necesarios Tsunade y Kakashi porque el sandaime le enseñó a ella, aunque esta el caso de que como líder del clan Usumaki eres kage automáticamente de Uzhiogakure no Sato y también feudal de la tierra de las olas y remolino. Depende de lo que te convenga.

Ayanami: Orochimaru está en lo cierto, a largo plazo nos conviene que no se una Konoha a la aldea remolino y por eso los estamos preparando para que la separación entre ambas sea definitiva y que no les pase lo mismo de la segunda guerra ninja.

Hinata: Se refiere a la casi destrucción de esa aldea?

Ayanami: Estas en lo correcto. Uzhio tenía en ese entonces poca fuerza shinobi y Konoha no pudo llegar a tiempo a auxiliarlos, aunque cada genin de allí podía equipararse a un chunin de cualquier aldea oculta actual y cada jounin de uzhio siempre era rango S.

Kiba: Entonces nos está preparando para que nos vayamos de nuestros hogares?

Ayanami: ni tanto así, quiero que tengan el criterio para saber a quién llevarse a ese lugar. Tomen en cuenta la ley de crianza, tendrán que tener bastantes hijos para repoblar esa aldea


End file.
